Ghost and Mrs Muir Carolyn's dad passes away
by fanfaction lover
Summary: This is one of my favorite tv shows. When this aired by children were now in high school and my television now had the uhf channels. It was on the first year that my family and I could watch the upper channels.
1. Chapter 1

Carolyn Muir was sitting at her desk in her home in the small town of Schooner Bay working on one of her many publications that she now did for

magazines and quite proud of her work. She had lived at Gull Cottage for the past seven years and had never been happier.

She was the proud mother of two children Jonathan and Candy. Jonathan had been very young, just turned six years old when she had picked up

everything she owned in Philadelphia and moved to her new home in Schooner Bay. Candy had been a little older just eight years old when they

had moved. They had moved in on that fateful day to the place they would call home along with their dog and their ever faithful housemate and

keeper Margaret Grant.

When they had first come to stay at the cottage to their dismay they discovered that the house was a haunted home. The man that haunted the

house was an old Sea Captain from the 19th Century. At first he had tried to act gruff and unwelcoming, but he had allowed them to stay and

had become part of their family. Everyone loved and accepted him and her children now thought of him as family as well as she and Martha

Grant did.

Carolyn's parents now knew about the captain and had accepted him into their life as well. Her thoughts turned to her father and how he had

been suffering declining health in the last few months. Six months ago he had a minor heart attack and had not been well since. He had been

seen by the best cardiologists and had gone through a triple bypass surgery. He had been very weak. Carolyn had spent six weeks down in

the city with her mother to help with him and he had seemed to get better.

But this morning the children were in school and Martha had gone to town to do some shopping. It was a beautiful day and the captain and

Mrs. Muir were in their room. She was busy at work and he was stationed at the telescope. Captain Gregg had just leaned over to see what

she was writing when he stopped.

The captain knew right away that something had happened. He look up from Carolyn's work to see Carolyn's father Brad standing

in the room with a smile on his face. Brad Williams had passed on just moments before and before he went to the other side he had wanted

to give his love to his daughter and his grandchildren, The captain bowed to him and Brad vanished.

It was one of those moments when Captain Gregg wanted to take the woman he loved in his arms and hold her, but that was not possible

at this time. He looked at Carolyn and asked her "Please stop work for a moment. I need to talk to you my love."

Something in his tone frightened Carolyn. They had been having a quiet day and without warning he had spoken to her in a way that he did

only when something had happened. She looked at his face and saw just a dash of sorrow on his face. She knew then what had happened. Her

dad had died and he had stopped to see the Captain. With tears in her eyes she looked at Captain Gregg "Did my father die?" she asked him

with a quivering voice.

"I am very sorry my love. He stopped to let me know how much he loved you and your whole family. He wants you to know that he is all

right and that he is at peace. "

This was the worst news that she Carolyn could imagine. She knew that this was going to leave her mother alone. Her mother was now in

her late seventies and she did not want her alone. She picked up the phone to make a reservation to take the next plane to Philadelphia and

then put the phone down. She wanted to have the whole family come with her. _t would be al long drive but if they left today they could get_

 _there to her mothers by tomorrow night if they left today._

 _Carolyn thought about it. She would need to get the whole family down and then they would have no car to get around except for her mother's_

 _and decided that the best thing to do would be to drive. When Martha got home she would tell her what happened and then after everything_

 _was packed they would pick the children up at school and be on their way._

 _She was just about to start packing when the phone rang. It was her mother telling her the bad news. "Mom I am so sorry, but dad wants_

 _you to know that he is ok and that he will see us all once again."_

 _Although Emily Williams loved and accepted Captain Gregg like the rest of the family sometimes she forgot who he was. She asked Carolyn_

 _with a little quiver in her voice "Did he talk to the Captain?"_

 _"Yes. I did not see him but he spoke to the Captain and he told him to tell us that he is all right and that he will be waiting for us on the_

 _other side." she told her mother with as much love as one can convey over the phone._

 _"I will be packing some bags and be on my way towards your home sometime this afternoon. I will call you when I leave. I love you." and_

 _with that she hung up the phone._

 _Carolyn had just taken out the suitcases and had started to pack them when she heard the front door open and Martha come in. Carolyn went_

 _down to the kitchen and told Martha the news. Martha had always thought of Carolyn's parents as family and wanted very much to go with them_

 _to Philadelphia. The two women had the car packed and were on their way to get Jonathan and Candy from school . They headed out of town_

 _at just a little past noon. Carolyn was sure that they were going to have to make a stop at a hotel. It was over 500 miles to her parents house_

 _and she only had Martha and her to drive_

 _The captain would stay back at Gull Cottage and keep an eye on things. He also would see to it that Scruffy was fed and watered. He also promised_

 _to let him out everyday for a while too._


	2. Chapter 2

It had been with a heavy heart that Carolyn had gone to the school to pick up her two children. They had been very upset to find out that their

grandfather had passed on and had gotten right into the car. It was a long drive and as they pulled out of the town Carolyn realized that no one

had eaten. She decided to drive for about an hour and then they would stop to get something to eat.

The lunch was too quiet and she knew that her children were upset. "Grandpa is all right. He came and spoke to Captain Gregg. He wanted to let

you know that he loved you. He will miss you and will see you on the other side one day."

Jonathan and Candy understood what their mother was telling them. They had been living with a spirit in their house ever since they had moved

to Maine. Unlike other children they did not fear death, they understood it. They both loved the captain with all their heart and were glad that their

grandfather had stopped to speak to him before he left.

The drive down to Philadelphia was a long one and when they stopped to get a place to rest Carolyn found a hotel room with a swimming pool so

that the children could have something to do that would get some of their energy out of them. She called Gull Cottage and spoke to Captain Gregg.

They had a code that they used when she wanted him to pick up the phone. She would let it ring three times and then call right back.

Captain Gregg had been up in his room looking out to the sea when the call had come in. The house was so quiet. After all of these years he was

used to the noise of his family. Yes they were his family and Candy and Jonathan could not have been more his children if he had been the one

who had fathered them. There were times that his situation made things difficult but in his own home or ship as he called it they were a family a

very loving family and he missed them.

He picked up the phone and was glad to hear Carolyn's voice. He still called her Mrs. Muir out of respect but called her Carolyn often now and thought

of her by that name most of the time. "Hello Mrs. Muir, I trust that everything is all right with you and the family." he told her.

"Good evening Captain. Yes we are now just outside of New York and have found a place to spend the night. Everything is all right and the children

and I should arrive at my mother's house around noon tomorrow. Is everything all right there ?" she asked.

"Quiet too quiet, but everything is all right. I do miss you, though." he told her.

"Everything will be all right and I will call you when I get there in the morning. I miss you too." Carolyn told him and hung up.

As Carolyn had thought they pulled into her parent's driveway at twelve thirty the next day. She was going to stop and get some lunch, but she

had spoken to her mother on the phone and she had told her that there would be a lunch waiting for them when they got there. As they pulled

into the driveway their mother came out to meet them. She looked as though she had been crying and when Carolyn went to hug her they

both broke down in tears. Carolyn loved her dad very much and was going to miss him. She, although, was very lucky because she knew

without question that there was an afterlife and that he was somewhere at peace.

The funeral was a blur and Carolyn handled her cousins with grace as did her mother. Carolyn's father had been a very popular business man and many

people came. The gathering afterward was at the Masonic Hall, where her father had been a member for over forty years. There was plenty of food

and guests to meet and greet. Candy and Jonathan both showed their maturity by greeting guests and making sure that everyone had a seat and

were introduced to all of the family members. Carolyn was proud of them.

As they came back to the house Carolyn knew that the next morning she was going to have to approach a sore subject. The house was too large for

her mother by herself and she wanted her mother to move up to Schooner Bay with her. As she sat down in her room Carolyn picked up the phone

and called her house. The captain answered the phone right away, "Good afternoon my love. How are you and the family doing?"

"It is good to hear your voice. It has not been a good day here, The funeral was today. I wanted to talk to you about something. My mom is now

alone and I want to ask her to come to live with us. What do you think"

The captain was not fond of the idea that all together. But he was very fond of Carolyn's mother and yes she would be welcome. "I think that it is a

splendid idea Carolyn. She will be welcome here until she doesn't want to stay here any longer. I will prepare the guest room for her."

Carolyn was pleased that her mother was welcome to live at Gull Cottage with the family. It was her house, now. She had bought the home just

a year ago, but she wanted the Captain to be on her side. "I will call you again in a few days. I miss you." Carolyn told him.

Emily Williams was downstairs fixing something for everyone's supper and thinking about the large house that she and Brad had shared for the past

thirty years. It was way too big for her and she wished that Carolyn would come to live with her. But Carolyn had another life in Schooner Bay

and was very happy there. Her grandchildren were growing into young adults. She had been very impressed with their dignity and poise at the

funeral and wake. She could not have asked for any nicer grandchildren.

Emily knew that she was going to have to sell the house. It was too much for her to take care of with the lawn and the upkeep that Brad had always

done for her. She thought about moving to a condominium, that would be better. There everything on the outside would be taken care of by the

association and all she would have to do was take care of the home on the inside.

When Carolyn Martha and the children came downstairs she already had the dinner almost done. She did not want help she enjoyed doing the cooking

it kept her busy. She smiled as everyone took their seats and helped themselves to large portions. It felt good to have a large group there for to cook

and care for but she knew that they were going to have to be going back to Schooner Bay soon. The children had school and Carolyn had her work and

the Captain.

That evening the family sat down in the living room and watched some television together. It was a comfortable living room with a large roaring fire

place in the center. They enjoyed their time together but were all aware that their father and grandfather was missing. His pipe was still there on the

table and his newspaper had not been stopped as of yet. Carolyn did her best to keep things bright and cheerful for her children, but knew that they

both were sad.

Once everyone had gone to bed and Carolyn and her mother were alone Carolyn approached the subject of her mother coming to live with her and her

children in Gull Cottage. "Mother I don't want to think of you here alone in this huge house. It was big for the two of you but with you alone it is just

too much." she told her mother softly.

"Oh I know that Carolyn. Your father and I had even looked into buying a condo. A man at his job has mentioned several times that he would love to

purchase the home. Your father had started asking around about three months ago. But I don't want to move in with you not just yet. I need my own

place, but I do love Schooner Bay. Are there any condos in the town?"

Carolyn thought about the new condos that were just coming up for sale less than a mile down the road from Gull Cottage. They were going to be very

nice and each had a view of the ocean. Her mother would have activities there and a pool and a tennis court. Claymore had been building them for the

past two years and some of them would soon be ready for occupancy. She told her mother "Why yes. There are brand new condos just down the street

from us. I went on a tour of a couple with Claymore and was very impressed. Each of them has a view of the ocean and it has a pool and tennis courts.

I think that you would like it."

Her mother smiled then when you leave the day after tomorrow I will go with you and check them out. Harriet will help me with the packing of the house

along with a couple of my friends so don't worry about that." her mother told her and leaned over to give her a kiss.

That evening once Carolyn went to bed she called the Captain once again. She told him that her mother was going to be looking at the condos that

Claymore had built just down the street. She might be staying with them for a short time, but she would have a place of her own. This pleased the

Captain. "I will talk to Claymore about the purchase of the condo." the Captain told her.

Carolyn thought about saying no, but knew that the Captain would get her mother the best deal. Claymore was still a nervous wreck whenever he saw

or heard from the Captain and he could get him to do things that Carolyn could not even dream of getting.


	3. Chapter 3

Captain Gregg looked out of his large bay window from his telescope. He had been alone in Gull Cottage for over a week now and he was getting

very lonely. An eternity was an eternity and he had lived alone with little or no contact with anyone for one hundred years. But now his heart

was yearning for the sounds of the woman he loved and the children that he loved as much as if they were his own. He missed seeing Martha

as she came in to clean his room and her chatter.

Carolyn had been busy at her mother's house helping her mother go through some of the things that had belonged to her dad. They had donated

many large boxes to the local salvation army. Jonathan and Candy had worked tirelessly with her and her mother and Jonathan had nearly

packed their car by himself. Carolyn smiled knowing that she had the Captain to thank for her children in some ways. He was a very honorable

man had instilled an honor in her children that was the type of honor from one hundred years ago.

The house was done and the family was getting ready to head up to Schooner Bay. Carolyn had spoken to Claymore and he thought that he

had the perfect condo for her mother. She had been helping with the preparation of the sale of some of the condos for a little extra money

and knew the condo that he was speaking about. It was a beautiful place with two large bedrooms a kitchen dining room and living room. The

condo had large sliding doors that went out to the balcony with a splendid view of the ocean. She had agreed to have her look at it and he

was going to hold it until they got there.

It was decided that her mother would drive her own car up and Candy would ride with her the first day. They would make several stops and take a

little longer to get back home that it had taken them to get down to Philadelphia. Perhaps Martha would drive for a while to give Emily a chance to

rest from driving at some point. They were not sure of what was going to happen, they would play it by ear.

The ride up to Schooner Bay was a somber one but Candy told her grandmother all about the condo that she was going to look at. "Grandma the

place is beautiful. I know which place they want you to look at and the rooms are large and it's all brand new. We can come and see you anytime

you want because Jonathan and I can ride our bikes to the condo in less than five minutes." Candy told her.

The Muir's arrived home just after four that afternoon. Carolyn had wanted to arrive not too late as the children would have school in the morning and

she wanted them to go to bed a little earlier than usual.

Captain Gregg had seen the car pull up and had come right out to meet the family. He expressed genuine sorrow to Carolyn's mother Emily and

grabbed the suitcases for them. Between Jonathan and the Captain all Carolyn and her mother had to carry were small items. Martha and Candy

just supervised which bags were going in and which ones were to wait until Emily moved to the condo.

Carolyn walked into her mother's room and smiled. It was spotless and there were flowers out on the table. The captain had done what he said he

would do and she thanked him. Scruffy was so excited to see the family, but he was getting very old. He was ten now and did not jump up and down

as much as he once had.

Emily looked at her room and thanked the Captain for the way it looked. She could see that the sheets were newly changed and the room had been

thoroughly cleaned very recently. The only one that had been at home had been the Captain. She thanked him and then started to unpack.

Carolyn went into the children's room and asked them if they needed any help "Mother we are not little children anymore. We can unpack our own bags

you and Martha have enough to do." Candy told her with a scowl.

As Carolyn walked to her room she hoped that the Captain was going to be there. She had missed him terribly. She had admitted to herself long ago

that she was completely in love with the man who had died over one hundred years ago. They could not touch, but they had their own ways of conveying

their love for each other and she needed to be with him alone.

As Carolyn walked into their room she found him standing by the telescope. He smiled down at her and walked right up to her. "Gull Cottage has been

a cold dark and lonely place without you my love. Each moment without you and the children in my home seemed like an hour. I am sorry about your

dad but he is all right I promise you." the Captain told her in a very kind voice.

"Captain I missed you every moment that we were apart. You are a very large part of my life and I would not have it any other way. Thank you for fixing

up the guest room for my mom. She is very tired as it was such a long drive up here. I hope that she likes the condo that Claymore has set aside for her. It

is a beautiful home and is one of the condos that I worked with Claymore to ready for a showing." Carolyn told him as she took a seat on the couch that

adorned the room next to the fireplace.

Captain Gregg took his seat as close as he could get without touching to her. She was a beautiful woman with the bluest eyes that he had ever seen. She

kept herself up well and was a sight for his sore eyes. They sat together for a long while saying nothing but enjoying each other's company. After a while

Carolyn got up and started putting her things away. By seven she was all done and it was good because Martha was calling everyone down for a small

dinner.

The Captain went down to be with them for the meal and sat at the table talking with each of them about the things that had happened in the last week

while they were in Philadelphia. He did not partake in food often and did not eat that night either. But he enjoyed the family time and as they all went

into the living room he stood beside Carolyn who had taken her seat in her favorite chair.

The atmosphere was very light at the cottage that night and everyone was happy to have their grandmother at their home even though it was only going

to be for a short time. As Jonathan and Candy went upstairs they told their grandmother that she was welcome to stay as long as she wished.

Emily Williams was very tired. It had been a shock to lose her husband of over forty years. He had been at work when he had not felt well. They had

called an ambulance but he passed on from a heart attack before the paramedics had gotten there. She had never gotten a chance to say good-bye

but she felt good as the Captain had spoken to him. She had known that he had not been feeling well, but he had insisted on going to work that

morning. She was going to be all right, though. Financially secure and with her daughter just down the street she was sure that she could be happy

in her new life.

Once again Carolyn and the Captain found themselves in their room alone. Everyone in the house knew that they were to knock when they were in

there alone and so they could relax and enjoy their time together. Carolyn went out on the balcony to look at the sea. The Captain materialized

beside her and they stood outside watching the waves for a long time. Carolyn had learned to love the sea and the man that stood next to her

she was a happy woman.

The next morning Carolyn and her mother went to see the condo. It was beautiful and it had everything that she wanted. The Captain stood there

and made sure that she got a good deal and the condo was sold that day. Emily would need to go back one more time to Philadelphia to finish

up with the paperwork and Carolyn would go with her. The Muir's were happy and together once more and a new era began.


End file.
